Lalaloopsy Mini Archive
In this archive you will find each Lalaloopsy mini ordered by number. This list is not ordered chronologically based on their release. There are currently 133 different Mini Lalaloopsy dolls in sight. Minis 'A' *'Ace Fender Bender ' #'Original (Series 3) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Alice in Lalaloopsyland' #Original (Series 7) *'April Sunsplash' #Original (Series 11) 'B' *'Baley Sticks N. Straws' #Original (Series 11) *'Bea Spells-a-Lot ' #'Original (Series 1) #Bea Plays in the Rain (Series 4) #Bea's School Bus #Sew Snowy (Series 11) *'Berry Jars 'N' Jam ' #Original (Series 2) #Berry's Blueberry Party (Series 6) #Berry's Kitchen *'Blanket Featherbed' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Blossom Flowerpot ' #Original (Series 2) #Blossom's a Busy Bee (Series 6) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Sew Sweet Playhouse *'Bluebell Dewdrop' #Original (Series 13) *'Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop' #Original (Series 9) *'Bun Bun Sticky Icing' #'Original (Series 8) *'Bundles Snuggle Stuff' #Original (Sister Pack) 'C' *'Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble' #'Original (Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser) #Series 8 *'Candy Broomsticks ' #'Original (Halloween 2011) *'Charlotte Charades' #Original (RC Cruiser) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Cherry Crisp Crust' #Original (Series 8) *'Cinder Slippers' #Original (Series 7) *'Cloud E. Sky' #Original (Series 11) *'Confetti Carnivale' #Original (Series 12) *'Coral Sea Shells' #Original (Series 7) *'Cotton Hoppalong' #Original (Easter 2011) *'Crumbs Sugar Cookie ' #Original (Series 1) #Crumbs' Tea Time (Series 5) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Crumbs' Tea Party #Crumbs Loves Chocolate (Valentine's Day 2013) *'Curls 'N' Locks' #Original (Series 7) 'D' *'Dot Starlight' #Original (Series 1) *'Dotty Gale Winds' #Original (Series 11) *'Dyna Might' #Original (Series 9) 'E' *'Ember Flicker Flame' #Original with white/pink boots ''(Series 6) - Original ''with black/yellow boots ''(Series 6) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) 'F' *'Feather Tell-a-Tale' #Original (Series 9) *'Forest Evergreen' #Original (Series 5) 'H' *'Haley Galaxy' #Original (Series 12) *'Happy Daisy Crown' #Original (Series 13) *'Harmony B. Sharp' #Original (Series 9) *'Holly Sleighbells' #Original (Christmas 2011) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) 'I' *'Ivory Ice Crystals' #Original (Christmas 2012) 'J' *'Jelly Wiggle Jiggle' #Original (Series 8) *'Jewel Sparkles' #Original (Series 1) #Jewel's Bubble Bath (Series 5) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Jewel's Primpin' Party #Sister Pack 'K' *'Kat Jungle Roar' #1. Original (Series 11) *'Kitty B. Brave' #Original (Series 11) 'L' *'Lady Stillwaiting''' #'Original (Series 3) #Lady Writes a Poem (Series 5) *'Little Bah Peep' #Original (Series 7) *'Lucky Lil' Bug' #Original (Easter 2013) 'M' *'Mango Tiki Wiki' #Original (Series 9) *'Mari Golden Petals' #Original (Series 13) *'Marina Anchors' #Original (Series 2) #Marina's Beach Day (Series 4) #Marina's Sea Adventure (Series 4) #Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'May Little Spring' #Original (Easter 2014) *'Misty Mysterious' #Original (Series 2) #Misty's Full of Tricks (Series 4) #Silly Funhouse *'Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff ' #Original (Series 1) #Mittens' Sleepover (Series 3) #Mittens Bundles Up (Series 4) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) 'P' *'Patch Treasurechest' #Original (Treehouse) #Patch's Treasure Hunt (Series 5) *'Peanut Big Top' #Original (Series 1) #Peanut's New Tricks (Series 3) #Peanut's Elephant Act (Series 5) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Spinning Ferris Wheel *'Peggy Seven Seas' #Original (Series 12) *'Pepper Pots 'n' Pans' #Original (Series 2) #Pepper's Midnight Snack (Series 4) #Pepper Cooks Up Fun (Series 4) *'Peppy Pom Poms' #Original freckles (Series 6) #Original no freckles (Series 6) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) *'Pete R. Canfly' #Original (Series 7) *'Pickles B.L.T.' #Original (Series 11) *'Pillow Featherbed ' #Original (Series 1) #Pillow's Story Time (Series 3) #Pillow's Sleepover Party (also Sister Pack) #Exclusive w/ Search For Pillow Movie *'Pita Mirage' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Pix E. Flutters' #Original (Series 7) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Sister Pack *'Prairie Dusty Trails' #Original (Series 6) #Sister Pack *'Prince Handsome' #Original (Series 7) *'Pumpkin Candle Light' #Original (Halloween 2013) 'R' *'Rosebud Longstem' #Original (Series 13) *'Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises' #Original (Series 6) - Original with crosses in hearts (Series 6) # Sister Pack 'S' *'Sahara Mirage' #Original (Series 2) #Sahara's Desert Dream (Series 4) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Sir Battlescarred' #Original (Series 3) *'Scarlet Riding Hood' #Original (Series 7) *'Scoops Waffle Cone' #Original (Series 8) #Scoops Serves Ice Cream *'Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn' #Original (Halloween 2012) *'Scribbles Splash' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Snowy Fairest' #Original (Series 7) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) *'Specs Reads-a-Lot' #'Original (Sister Pack) *'Spot Splatter Splash' #Original (Series 1) #Spot Paints Purple (Series 3) #Spot's New Masterpiece (Series 5, also sister pack) #Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser *'Sprinkle Spice Cookie ' #'Original (Sister Pack) *'Sprouts Sunshine' #Original (Easter 2012) *'Squirt Lil Top ' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Sugar Fruit Drops' #Original (Series 9) *'Sunny Side Up' #Original (Series 2) #Camping with Sunny #Carry-Along Playhouse *'Suzette La Sweet' #Original (Series 6) *'Swirly Figure Eight' #Original with snowflake marking (Series 3) - Original without snowflake marking ''(Series 3) 'T' *'Teddy Honey Pots' #Original (Series 12) *'Tippy Tumblelina' #Original (Series 2) #Tippy's Ballet Recital *'Tinny Ticker' #Original (Series 11) *'Toasty Sweet Fluff' #Original (Series 9) *'Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' #Original (Series 6) #Carry-Along Playhouse *'Tricky Mysterious' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Trinket Sparkles' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Trouble Dusty Trails ' #'Original (Sister Pack) *Tuffet Miss Muffet' #Original (Series 7) *'Twinkle N. Flutters' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Twist E. Twirls' #Original (Series 9) 'V' *'Velvet B. Mine' #Original (Valentine's Day 2014) 'W' *'Wacky Hatter''' #Original (Series 7) Gallery mini ace 1.PNG mini ace 2.PNG mini alice 1.PNG New mini april sunsplash.PNG Baley 2.PNG mini bea 1.PNG mini bea 2.PNG mini bea 3.PNG mini bea 4.PNG mini berry 1.PNG mini berry 2.PNG mini berry 3.PNG mini blossom 1.PNG mini blossom 2.PNG mini blossom 3.PNG mini blossom 4.PNG Blossom Flowerpot doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG Mini - Bluebell Dewdrop doll.JPG Bubbles.PNG Bun Bun Sticky Icing.jpg Mini Bundles.PNG Mini Cake Dunk n Crumble.jpg Mini cake dunk n crumble new series.PNG mini candy 1.PNG Mini Charlotte Charades.jpg mini charlotte 2.PNG Cherry Crisp Crust.jpg Mini choco whirl swirl new series.PNG mini cinder 1.PNG New mini cloud e sky.PNG Mini - Confetti Carnivale.jpg mini coral 1.PNG Mini cotton.PNG mini crumbs 1.PNG mini crumbs 2.PNG mini crumbs 3.PNG mini crumbs 4.PNG mini crumbs 5.PNG mini curls 1.PNG Mini dollop light n fluffy new series.PNG mini dot 1.PNG Dotty 2.PNG Dyna Might Costume.jpg Lalaloopsy Ember Mini.jpg ember mini 2.PNG Mini fancy frost n glaze new series.PNG Mini Feather Tell-a-Tale.jpg Mini Forest Lalaloopsy.jpg Mini - Haley Galaxy.jpg Mini - Happy Daisy Crown doll.JPG Harmony B. Sharp Mini.jpg mini holly 1.PNG Mini Sew Snowy - Holly.jpg mini ivory 1.PNG Jelly Wiggle Jiggle.jpg mini jewel 1.PNG mini jewel 2.PNG mini jewel 3.PNG mini jewel 4.PNG Mini Kat Jungle Roar.PNG Kitty.PNG Kiwi Tiki Wiki doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG mini lady 1.PNG Mini Lady Stillwaiting Poem.jpg Little Bah Peep.jpg Lucky Lil Big Easter Mini 2013.PNG Mango Tiki Wiki Mini.jpg Mango Tiki Wiki doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG Mini - Mari Golden Petals doll.JPG marina mini 1.PNG marina mini 2.PNG marina mini 3.jpg marina mini 4.PNG marina mini 5.PNG Mini - May Little Spring.jpg Mimi La Sweet doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG mini misty 1.PNG mini misty 2.PNG mini misty 3.PNG mini mittens 1.PNG mini mittens 2.PNG mittens mini 3.PNG Mini Sew Snowy - Mittens.jpg mini patch 1.PNG Mini Patch Treasure Hunt.jpg mini peanut 1.PNG mini peanut 2.PNG mini peanut 3.jpg mini peanut 4.jpg mini peanut 5.PNG mini peanut 6.PNG Mini - Peggy Seven Seas.jpg mini pepper 1.PNG mini pepper 2.PNG mini pepper 3.PNG Peppy Pom Pom Mini.jpg mini peppy 2.PNG Petal Flowerpot doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG mini pete r. 1.PNG New mini pickles blt.PNG mini pillow 1.PNG mini pillow 2.PNG mini pillow 3.PNG Pillow featherbed holiday target dvd mini exclusive.PNG Mini - Pita Mirage.PNG mini pix e. 1.PNG mini pix e. 2.PNG mini prairie 1.PNG Mini - Sister Pack Prairie Dusty Trails.JPG Prince Handsome.jpg 599599 605523479479947 56042542 n.png Mini - Rosebud Longstem doll.JPG mini rosy 1.PNG Mini - Sister Pack Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises.PNG mini sahara 1.PNG mini sahara 2.jpg mini sahara 3.jpg mini scarlet 1.PNG Scoops Waffle Cone.jpg mini scoops 2.PNG Scraps stitched n sewn lalaloopsy.jpg mini sir 1.jpg mini snowy 1.PNG Mini Sew Snowy - Snowy.jpg Mini Specs.PNG mini spot 1.jpg mini spot 2.PNG mini spot 3.jpg mini spot 4.PNG Mini Sprinkle.PNG mini sprouts 1.PNG Mini Squirt.PNG Mini - Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises.PNG Sugar Fruit.PNG mini sunny 1.jpg mini sunny 2.PNG mini sunny 3.PNG mini suzette 1.jpg Suzette La Sweet doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG mini swirly 1.PNG Mini - Teddy Honey Pots.jpg Tinny.PNG mini tippy 1.jpg mini tippy 2.PNG Tippy Tumblelina doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG Toasty Sweet.PNG mini toffee 1.PNG mini toffee 2.PNG Mini - Tricky Mysterious.JPG Mini - Trouble Dusty Trails.JPG mini tuffet 1.PNG Twist E..PNG Twisty Tumblelina doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG Mini - Velvet B. Mine.JPG Wacky Hatter.jpg Category:Mini Lalaloopsy